


Clothes Make the Man

by skripka



Category: Heroes (TV) RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, Innuendo, Multi, more italian!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: "Sorry, but your shoes blinded me."





	Clothes Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> From LJ days:
> 
> I just found these two ficlets on my desktop and thought they sort of worked together; I have no idea how long ago I wrote them, and I might have had [a great deal of] help from kelly_girl. Either way, these are for her, my one and only best evil twin evah; also for sparky77, because she's awesome like that, and wanted instafic about Adrian's shirts.

I.

 

Once upon a time, the was an Adrian with crazy hair and an unfortunate wardrobe. He had spent his life doing a lot of different things, but now was spending time at home with his beautiful wife and sons.

They were definitely his sons, he was sure, because the crazy hair was a non-recessive gene.

One day, he got the idea to audition for a new television show, called Heroes. Adrian wasn't sure he'd get a role, but decided to try anyway.

To make a long audition story short, Adrian was cast as Nathan Petrelli, and got to meet the actor playing his brother, Milo Ventimiglia. Milo was extremely pretty, and Adrian was glad, because it distracted him from making Starbucks jokes.

But other than that, they got along like aces, and Milo seemed to like Adrian as well.

The problem started when the show got picked up. On the surface, a picked up show is a good thing--it means a paycheck, and less sitting around the house wondering where one's paycheck is. But a picked up show means work, and in Adrian's case, a lot of 20-hour days in close proximity to the very attractive Milo.

Again, it wouldn't have been a problem, except that Milo started staring at Adrian between takes. At first, Adrian thought he was rehearsing, because there were scenes where Nathan and Peter had to stare a lot.

And when Milo started touching Adrian, well, Adrian thought it was rehearsing again, because , again, Nathan and Peter had to touch a lot in many scenes.

So, Adrian started staring at Milo, and touching Milo, and Nathan got to stare at and touch Peter more. And everyone made jokes, and everyone laughed, and it was all in great fun. Even Tim and Dennis started joking.

"More Italian!" they would shout, and Adrian and Milo would touch and stare more.

One day, Adrian was tired, and was finished shooting for the day, and so was Milo. Oddly, though, Milo was still staring at him, so Adrian walked over to where Milo was sitting in his chair at craft services.

"Hey," said Adrian.

Milo nodded in reply. "Hey."

"I couldn't help but noticing you were... um. Rehearsing just now." Adrian chewed his lip. "You know, we're done for a few weeks, what with that hiatus and stuff. Relax."

Milo blinked. "I was ... rehearsing?"

Adrian nodded and gestured. "You know, with the staring and all. Just, you have time. No rush, you know?"

Milo blinked some more. Adrian frowned, confused.

"Do you ever take, like, vacations?" he asked.

Milo blinked once more, then grinned crookedly. "Yeah, I've heard of them."

Adrian smiled back, on firmer ground. "Yeah. So, um. Take one."

Milo started laughing. "You thought I was rehearsing? Just now?"

Adrian lost his mental balance again. "Um. Yes? With the staring...and the..." His voice trailed off.

"Dude," was all Milo could get out, he was laughing so hard.

Adrian looked around. There were a few people around, but most of them were busy with important stuff or too polite to stare at the two of them.

Milo stood, still cackling, and slapped a friendly hand onto Adrian's shoulder. "I wasn't... you don't... "

Now Adrian was getting sullen. He was sure Milo was laughing at him, but wasn't sure why. "What?"

With a tremendous effort, Milo stood up straight and took a deep breath. "Your shirts. Seriously."

"What's wrong with my shirts?" Adrian looked down at what he was wearing. It covered all the important bits, and kept him warm enough.

Milo grinned and clapped an arm around Adrian's shoulder. "Come on. I'm taking you shopping."

 

II.

 

Milo hated the hat. It didn't matter that Adrian had handed it to him, or that Adrian was insisting that it made him look relaxed, or laid back, or cool. It looked like an old ratty hat. Milo looked at it warily. "How long has it been in your closet?"

Adrian's eyes crinkled. "I don't know. I haven't had the closet that long."

Milo rolled his eyes. "Hah hah. Very funny. You've had this since the eighties, haven't you?"

"Man. You'll be getting a blow job out of this. Wear the damn hat." He smacked it onto Milo's head, and Milo was so mortified that he couldn't protest. As a matter of fact, he wished the hat was bigger so he could hide under it.

Adrian was driving, which meant Milo got to sit in the passenger seat and brood. Adrian started singing along with Natalie's new CD, not badly, to Milo's surprise. "I guess you know the songs pretty well."

"Yeah," Adrian laughed. "But Natalie looks horrified when I sing. I haven't decided if it's me or she's just that tired of the music."

Milo grinned gently, "It's gotta be the music." Then he made the mistake of glancing down. "Oh. My. God."

The ramp onto the 405 wasn't the best time to bring it up, apparently. "What? Where? Shit!" Adrian looked around frantically and barely managed to avoid the wall. Milo hung on, wincing, but they managed to get into their lane well enough.

Adrian took a deep breath. "Okay. Don't do that! What's wrong? Did you forget something?"

Milo winced again and apologized. "Sorry, but your shoes blinded me."

Adrian blinked and took a moment for a quick incredulous glace at Milo. "The hell? You freaked out about my shoes?"

"They're green," was the only excuse Milo could come up with.

"Some of us happen to like green," replied Adrian, still kind of shaking his head while attempting to make it to the HOV lane. "At least I shaved before we left.

Milo stuck to his principles and ignored the shaving crack. "They're lime green. Did you dig them out of the same closet you got the hat from?"

There was a slight pause, and Milo frowned. Either Adrian was worried about the silver Land Rover blocking the left lane or he was avoiding the question. Finally, the Land Rover was out of the way and Adrian spoke. "No. And dude, chill. It's a concert, and you're freaking out."

Milo sniffed, and echoed Adrian's earlier comment. "Some of us happen to care about the clothes we wear in public."

"In other words, you're a fashion junkie." Adrian grinned, softening the retort.

Milo had to laugh. "So what does that make you?"

"An iconoclast."

Milo could only snort in reply, at which Adrian responded, "You should remember who's promised to blow you later tonight."

"You like giving blow jobs. I don't think that really counts as a punishment."

Adrian laughed. "Okay, you may be right. But I have told you what Natalie likes to do after a concert?"

Milo frowned slightly, considering. "Is that a promise or a threat?"

Adrian grinned widely, and signaled another lane change. "Kind of both."


End file.
